Lord Dominator
'Lord Dominator '''is the main antagonist in the second season of the Disney XD animated series ''Wander Over Yonder. She is voiced by Fred Tatasciore when she is disguised and Noel Wells in her true form. Biography Lord Dominator is described as be Lord Hater's nemesis. According to the series' creator, the villain is a "bigger hater than Hater". This likely indicates that she is worse and far more evil than Hater himself. Season 1 In the Season 1 finale "The Rider", Lord Dominator's silhouette is shown during the credits as she makes an evil laugh. Season 2 She made her full appearance in the Season 2 premiere "The Greater Hater" as the main antagonist of the episode and the whole season. Lord Dominator uses her army of robot minions to deal with Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, and Commander Peepers when they all infiltrate her ship. Wander persistently tries to bestow Lord Dominator with a picnic basket as an act of generosity, but Dominator does not bother paying attention to him, until Wander starts getting fed up and then plays his signature banjo. Only then, does Dominator attack him by encasing him in iron. Once Lord Hater finds out about her defeating Wander, he gets furious and attacks her, but Lord Dominator retaliates by stopping Hater in his tracks with her gloves and brushing Peepers aside. Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, and Peepers all escape the ship amidst the smothering damage, but all were shocked over how powerful "he" is, as they did not know who Lord Dominator truly is at the time. Lord Dominator then morphs back into her true form out of excitement after her encounter with the gang. She is a teenage girl the whole time, wearing a clad of intimidating and masculine armor. She then believes that she will have some "fun" with the gang, as she reverts back to her intimidating form, laughing maniacally. She would then appear again in The Battle Royale. When Wander finds out about her true identity, he is determined to play matchmaker to set Lord Dominator up with Lord Hater, despite the sheer resentment Hater has towards Dominator. She finds out about the ring and then assumes her intimidating form to storm the warzone between all the other villains of the show by 1-upping them in one single blow in order to get a ring, which all the other villains had thought it was a powerful source for conquering the universe. Lord Hater then battles Lord Dominator for the ring after all the other villains declare Dominator the best villain. Hater knocks Dominator's helmet off, revealing her true identity to everyone else, much to the surprise of Sylvia and Peepers. Hater has developed a new crush after seeing her, in which Lord Dominator takes advantage of this distraction by sending him off the cliff and then taking the ring for herself. Gallery File:Lord Dominator's silhouette..jpg|Promo image File:Lord Dominator-0.jpg|Appearance in Season 1 finale credits Category:Spoilers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Rivals Category:Comedic Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Lord Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Humanoid Category:Oppressors Category:Successful Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Masked Villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Gaolers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:One-Man Army Category:Femme Fatale Category:Outright Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Shieldmen Category:Technopaths Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Laser-Users Category:Singing Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Fearmongers Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Military Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Elastic Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Egomaniacs Category:Misandrists Category:Crackers Category:Monster Master Category:Aristocrats Category:Sociopaths Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Charismatic villain Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Slavedrivers Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Harbingers Category:Size-Shifter Category:Scythemen Category:Hammerer Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Cataclysm Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creator Category:Abusers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Forms Category:Bombers Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Dark Knights Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Torturer Category:Imposters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Athletic Villains Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Magi-Tech Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Psychological Abusers